Saga 4 Episode 17 Kasaihana High Blitz pt4: Supernatural Sit-Down
tumblr_nthusj6BiG1tk812so10_400.gif keyo_s_dp_by_chambonese-dajeuiw.jpg|Mike ^6DE588D80A33CC0D86FD6EAFF824FFBC9A1F0550CBE7CD969D^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|Tobi Mercury ^EA9DF3FC97A1F6BD85DBF45B636B72C0CCCA7F93595B4E23D5^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|Cho Kiryu I Abmieal: Mike would have rode into the desolate area of Kingdom street with both of his hands on his bikes peddles. He kept his head down, staring forward with a scowl on his face. Closing his eyes he'd remember the conversation he had with Kin before he'd gotten there. //// Kin turned his head to Mike as they both stood on a roof top, the moon had been a crecent this night, an exact 15 minutes before he'd make his way to where Tobi had been. " You sure you wanna do this? Without rover? Without me? " Mike turned to Kin, nodding his head with a stern scowl on his face. " I have to, if a mutual agremeent isn't done then we will continue to fight until we can no longer fight. And someone dies, its bad enough one of there own is being hunted by the police. " Kin scoffed. " That ONE of there own, used to be one of us. And now he's a Murderer. " " We forced there hand, Cho had his men on them! What do you expect! " " I'm not getting into this conversation with you again Mike. If you wanna die? Then fine. Just becareful, and think about what you do before you do it." ///// Mike rode down the street of Kingdom street until he'd pull in front of an old china shop. Pulling off of the bike he'd put his helmet onto the steering rods before fixing his jacket and making his way into one of the seats. Mike quite litterally had nothing on him. His fingers tapping against the grate of the table he'd been sitting at while he stared out at the pedesterians walking up and down the street. Ryoji: _Pulling up on his hovercycle Cho would’ve parked it a few feet away from the front of Mike’s bike, and he’d let it lower to the ground, only for him to turn it off. Cho stepped off the bike, not even wearing his headband on his head. His hair was in a shaggy bowl cut like style, his brown leather jacket on him and a pair of dark blue jeans with white tennis shoes. He was barren, his guns, and weapons at home…as agreed. He stepped forward to stand beside Mike, his eyes consistently scanning the area they were in._ “I don’t like this. I feel barren. We could be walking into another trap for all we know…still a parlay would be good to have so we can focus on living our actual lives rather than going to school and waiting to be murdered. Kin won’t quit giving me hell about how I shot first.”_ Abmieal: " Kin's a stick in the mud. He called me weak not even 15 minutes ago for even trying to set this up. Don't worry cho. This is the right thing to do. I know it. " Mike said nodding his head adjusting himself in his seat before he pulled out his cellphone, he'd make a grunting noise after seeing another recent notification on an app he just downloaded not even a few days ago. " Cho, have you ever heard of this thing called Herobook!? So, everyone whom is a vigilante in this damn city has one but me! I'm the night guy and I only have 10 friends. What kinda bullshit is that huh! I should have atleassst 50. Atleast. And I made this thing last month, no one adds me! And Old lady Guman is always liking my pictures commenting stuff like ' Sexy babe' The hell kinda stuff is that! I have to stop answering her calls, she'd call me over to help her ' Fix her bra strap ' twice a week. " Mike said pinching the bridge of his nose. Uub: Three days have passed since Warlock blood has settled upon – the Wolves full moon; however – the scars still ache him, both mentally and physically. Physically, having to endure the exhaustion of testing the inch of his Fathers untapped power and mentally having to accept the only reason why he draws breathe is due to the sympathy of a Wolfblood, and to add insult to injury the very same Wolfblood that requested his presence. While Tobi wasn’t too sure about meeting with the wolf, he wasn’t sure whatever options he had. Plus, he must admit the very thought was entertaining within itself. He thought it best to distract himself while he waited for the council to get back to him with word on their next movement after losing so many Warlocks to the KPD. The Ashen Haired Warlock allowed his silver strands to fall blatantly at the winds that cruised beneath the crescent moon and while his mind accompanied rather solitude dilemmas he decided to entertain the whole act. Tobi pulling the Gauntlets bracelet off his wrist and while he played with its narrow circular aura for a bit he decided to finally settle it down and yearn his eye towards a portal that opened forth. Tobi, slowly straddled through the portal and his feet would have settled on the desperate streets of Kingdom street.� Mikes nose began to twitch when he caught his scent. " Tobi. " He said pointing down the street as the portal opened up and the Warrior stepped forward. /// I could never get used to the guy back then. It was hard enough that he's tried to kill me and my friends on multiple occasions but he did have a connection with one of the only girl I've ever really cared about it. Way to go Mike, finally get a girl and you date in a family where they all hate your race. Good job asshole. I blinked a few times and had to bite my tongue to remind myself to ease, and that he wasn't here to kill me and Cho. Keyth always taught me something though, something that i'll take to my grave. You can tell the most about a fighter if you actually fight them. Feel the weight of there punches, the swiftness of there kicks could tell you a story far better than any written scripture or any story told through ones lips. And when he punched me... ( Flash back of Tobi bunching Mike a good 15 feet away. ) I could feel his resentment, his anger, and his hate. And at the same time... his sadness./// " I'm glad you could make it. Please, take a seat." Ryoji: “You didn’t have a herobook?” Cho questioned, pulling out his own phone and holding up his profile with 100 friends. “I’ve been had one, only because as a cop I’m required to see who is and who isn’t registered. I mean I don’t tell though cause you do you follow WebStrider69? He be posting the funniest bust and stuff. You should definitely add him, he’ll add anybody to be completely honest with you.” Cho put his phone away and folded his arms. “So when are they supposed to show up? I don’t have all night. I was looking forward to relaxing and I’ve got some business at the order of the moon.” *sniff sniff*Yeah…there he is. “ Cho watched Tobi emerge coming down the street. His hands instantly stuffed into his pockets, so he could freely ball them into fist…he hated these guys. They weren’t the type to just have peace. They hunted his kind…and were proud of it. Cho was normally fairly tame about these things but the Wolfblood in him wasn’t in agreement with this behavior. When Mike invited him to sit, Cho simply eyed Tobi down. He didn’t speak a word, and wanted this to be over…he had to behave. Uub: “Let’s make this quick.” Tobi scoffed, before pulling the seat back to where it’s metal grinds began to pierce the stone pallets of the floor. He allowed his chair to tilt back, as he sat himself against its cushion and eyed the assailant before him. But, before that he began to slowly twist at the golden rings upon his hands. He couldn’t stand their smell, and he hated the sight of him. But, he was running out of time. The more he waited to get his sister back – the less the Mercury names value becomes. The whole incident at the school didn’t make it any better neither. However, though not apparent at first sight Tobi was always optimistic about everything. He could clear his name and he can gain the Mercury’s value back. However only one thing stood in his way – and he now stood a couple feet away from him. Tobi, began to reel his shoulders a bit before laying the base of his skull at the pit of his palms.� Abmieal: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r4QqHUk0Cs ) " Right. " Mike said noding his head, placing his hands together, looking back at Cho, and then back at Tobi again. "I have a story to tell that's why your here. But then again... I think you do to. I'm sure these recent events have a tie in with how Cho, Zan and I... broke in and stole Kin back from his execution. " Mike said closing his eyes just breifly to remember his fight with the Zach, and the sheer chaos of that night as awhole. " I'd like to hear your side of things as well. But, if you will... let me address this. " Mike said clearing his throat. " I became a wolfblood, two blocks from here. In an alleyway. Before i'd been bitten, i'd been your everyday average joe loser. Getting picked on, bullied, you know, the works. One day some debris fell down on me from a battle between a Demon, and an Oni. That Oni, was Kin Tasanagi... after discovering me down in the alleway, crushed under debris, he bit me to ensure that i'd survive. A month later, me and Cho got into a really bad car crash, that damn near killed the both of us. He needed a blood transfusion to live, and even though we didn't have the same blood type, someone had been pulling the strings, and got the doctors to transfer my cursed blood, into him. My guess? It was Mad Dogg..." He'd open his eyes again, piercing green orbs staring back into a red sea. " So What I'm saying to you is this. We didn't choose to be what we are, it just happened. But your a Warlock, and you hate us. I get that. Your supposed to. But why... Why do you want to take Zane away? And is it really worth people getting hurt for? Dying over? Conan... your old masters... he's in a coma. Because of our last dispute..." Mike said clearing his throat. " Is all of this worth it? If you just tell me why you want to take her away so bad. Maybe... Maybe we can help you figure something out! " He said slamming his fist down on the table. II Ryoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_2BSHbv3SY&list=PLYNBny7IRlVnrGC-RuQIVVorxDUTCk6dV&index=201 )Cho watched mike begin to explain his origin story. Cho simply listened but that doesn’t mean he agreed. Mike was trying to befriend this man. This man, Tobi Mercury, who’d he’d done battle with once before. Cho could see the look in his eyes…he was a killer. One who could take a life and sleep at night with a sense of having done right for the day like a good deed of sorts. Back in the day it might’ve sickened the young Wolfblood but after everything that’s happened Cho respected it. In war you have to acknowledge your enemies greatness in order to truly understand their weakness. When Mike slammed his hand on the table, Cho scoffed at the notion. “Tch…this is stupid.” Cho turned his back on the scenario at hand, not wanting to participate any further. “You almost sound like you’re pleading with this man. You’re too trusting.” He’d look to Tobi. “Mike might want to trade sentiments but I most certainly don’t. The purpose of this meeting isn’t to understand one another it’s to comprehend WHERE we stand with each other. At the end of the day we’re all still young and by the grace of whatever deity might exist we have to coincide at the same school. Last time was a disaster, and we almost drug people into our mess who have no business being there.” Cho points to himself. “I’m a Wolfblood but I’m also a cop. So I put the safety of others before mine. On school; we hit a zone of complete neutrality. No secret service, no back up Warlocks, none of that. Any squabbles that take place, are between us only. If anything…” he folds his arms. “I’d like to just keep our squabble off limits at school completely…but that bumbling brother of yours and the new pup you recruited aren’t as level headed as you are. Those are the terms. No tricks, no loopholes. No more full out wars…we’ll just be students going to school to live the rest of our, more than likely short, teenage years. Do you agree to the parlay or was this just another waste of time.” Cho wasn’t here to befriend this man. Had he had a his choice, he’d have thrown the first punch or first shot all over again…but for the sake of the innocents involved in the between areas of the day their needed to be some form of truce. Uub: “….” Tobi gave Mike a stern glare, this would have gone on for seconds nearly a minute before a sudden outbreak of laughter. “I understand that you’re new to this. But, wow. You can’t be this naïve. It’s not about how you became you are – or whether it was your choice or not. It’s the fact that you are what you are. It’s my obligation to hate you, hunt you down and kill you. It is tradition, it is my nature. You and your kind is a sickness that I intend to cure the world of; you can spend your days giving flowers to the old people down at Blue Jays retirement home, and I’ll still kill you. This world was only made for one of us – we were created to kill each other. And, you and my sister? That’s an abomination. As a wise man once said. Tradition is not the worship of ashes, but the preservation of fire. What are we without our fire We’re mutants created to hunt, do you think that was our choice? No, but I’ve accepted it. My obligation is to save the human race from the likes of you it is my religion, it is my tradition it is what makes me a Warlock and the moment I stop hunting you down. There is no longer any reason for any Warlock to exist.” Tobi took a breath for a moment and sat himself back allowing himself to calm down. “My Brother Conan – I had to make a judgement call. I had to risk my brother. But, at the same time he was a traitor. So, If given the chance to do it again I’ll take it. My sister Zane, it’s against the Warlock wall to kill your own unless it’s accepted by the council. Not only did Zane kill one of our own, she killed the headman – she killed my father. I hated my father – but not to that extent. They killed my father and in the process put Zach and I life at risk as well. It was then I made a choice I will kill them before they kill me. Zane’s life was requested to be at the hands of the council, what they do to her will be far more worse than me. However, in my hand it’ll be far more quiet and peaceful that Is still my sister by the way. And as much as she resented my father, death by my hand is what he would have wanted for his sunflower.” Tobi looked away for a bit. “Not even sure why I’m explaining this too you bunch – you don’t understand, you Wolfblood’s. You have no responsibility, no rules no tradition. No code of honor pledged to the human race. You’re all beast, you live like beast and as far as I’m concerned there is nothing that will change that.” Tobi listened to Cho “This is where our interest aligns. I don’t tend to put the life of others at risk. All the more reason why I don’t trust you; It may be too late to save you. But people like you, let it be miserable like the old human Mike. They still get to be Happy, they get to fall in love, live life, have children grow old and die. You and I, we can’t do that. Sure, you as a wolf have opportunities I don’t as a Warlock. But, you will hurt people, your children will hurt people and the curse will continue to spread. I can’t let that happen. My only purpose in life is to stop that from happening. Surely you all can understand that. Since we can agree innocent lives should be left out of this.”� Abmieal: /// His words were cold, I could see it in his eyes, hear it in his speech. He hated us, he hated us so much. But he never did address the saddness. Him and Cho were more alike then they knew. They were just alike actually, both holding onto the conceptions of what they are, and t being final in all forms of resolve. But that's not true. I'm a monster sure, if that's what you wanna call me. But I still stepped outside everyday, putting a mask on, and risking my life for those whom needed me. He needed Zane for the council, that's when it hit me./// " Council? " Mike said sitting up in his seat a bit before sliding his hands through his hair. " What if... we did a trade of some sort. Something far more significant than Zanes life! Something like... the Wolf Prophet. " Mike said standing up out of his seat, a scowl on his face. " If I were to trade places with her, tell your council that It was all my Idea. T-Tell them I did it. C'mon... not to brag or nothing. But in that Damn book of Wolves, it says i'm destined for alot of bullshit th-that i'm honestly not ready for. Let me take Zanes place. Take me to your council instead, think about it. In exchange... I-I want Zane to be let free. I want you guys... to leave her alone. And not to hurt her. It'd clear you and Zachs name to! You guys... just have to promise. To Never mess with anyone in this city again! Think about how you'd look, giving them the literal Wolf Prophet on a silver platter." Mike said placing his right hand on his chest. " I'm a Wolfblood... sure. But I was a Human for 16 years before that. I'm not a Monster.... And I'll Prove it to you. " Uub: Tobi gently patted his finger against his chin; the idea was very enticing. He thought to himself for a bit before finally allowing himself to grow comfortable within the comfort of his seat. Slightly, analyzing the situation for a bit – Zane was a big deal to the council sure. But, the Wolf Prophet. Whoa, that’s enough to get him in the seat of the council. Tobi, turned to Mike a bit bringing his back and placing his hand at the pit of the table. “Very well, you got a deal. At the exchange of your life, I’ll leave Zane alone. She’s free to do whatever she pleases with whoever she pleases, annnnd I suppose I’ll leave this city alone. Besides, after bringing you in not like this city will be my problem anymore I guess.” Tobi nodded a bit “Yes, yeah. That’ll work splendidly indeed.”� Ryoji: Cho heard that an agreement was made upon the fact that they wouldn’t involve the innocent. That was enough for him, more than enough for him. However the conversation began to take a bit of a different turn. A drastic turn. One that made Cho look at Mike with raised brows and back at Tobi for agreeing with this. “Mike are you FUCKING STUPID!?” Cho would’ve shifted into his half wolf form almost on instinct! A loud roar leaving his lips as he took a few steps back. His claws popping out shining in the moon light as he hunched over slightly. “You stupid FUCK. Why would you give yourself over!? It’d be easier to GIVE them Zane on a silver platter! Nothing guarantees trust! All of this and for what? Restoring his status?!?! FUCK HIM! I’ll kill him right NOW if I have to before I let this stupid plan go any further!” Cho huffed and puffed, clearly irritated eyeing tobi down like his next victim. He knew he wouldn’t be intimidated…nothing could break that calm demeanor. But god dammit he didn’t want this plan to get any dumber than it already sounded. “You’re about to make the biggest mistake of your life. If I don’t kill you, Zane will. She’d never agree to this. Kin wouldn’t agree to this. Everything that we ARE WOULDN’T AGREE TO THIS!!!" Abmieal:( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZID1wdE_k30 ) " I don't care. " He said smiling as his hair began to blow through the cool wind that passed through his clothing as he clenched his fist. " I'm my own man. I don't care if she doesn't like it, or you don't like it. Or Even Kin. I love her. And I'd... I'd put my life down on the line for her no matter what. If it means to save her life? Then consider it done. " Mike said tilting his head up. " Give me a few days, two weeks matter of fact, before you take me to them. Understand? I'll, have some loose ends to clean up. " Mike said walking forward before stopping, his back turned to the both of them. " I'd shake hands with you, but our words will speak as our final bond agreement. I'll hold you to this. You may not Trust me Tobi Mercury. But I trust you. You don't seem like the type of guy to break his oaths. " He said nodding his head turning around. " C'mon Cho... our job here is done. " He said pulling his hood over his head. " And... no, it isn't about him. Or for him, I could give a damn about his status in his order that kills us. You know what it feels like... to love someone don't you? To really love someone... to the point your willing to lay it all down on the line for her right? ( Puts his fist on his chest. ) I'm doing it for her. And I don't care if everyone hates it. Minds made up." He said pulling himself over his bike and revving it up looking back towards Tobi and nodding his head. " two weeks... " He said before taking off into the distance. III Uub: “I understand. That everywhere you go the guard dog follows, but is it too much to ask too keep him on a leech?” Tobi, teased as he remained in his seat through Cho’s outburst. He looked to Mike than to Cho. “Go ahead. Kill me, just make sure you set up a funeral for yourself. Your friend here as much as I don’t like the mutt is actually pretty smart. He gives himself away, you and your family are at peace. Just how long do you think you can run and dodge the council? Kill me and you open a shit storm. I’m sorry to say I don’t understand love. And, due to how you just gave yourself over. I hope to never experience it. But, you’ve made the right choice. I am a man of my word – it’s one code as a Warlock I pledged to never break. You have two weeks, say your goodbyes. I’ll be sure to tell my boys Mike and his friends are off limits.” Tobi turned to Cho for a bit “ Be a good Mutt and ensure he’s in good condition before I bring him in, yes ?” Tobi teased before getting up from his seat. The ashen haired soldier began to wander forth to the flicker in the street light; he began to slowly walk throwing a peace sign. “ Ciao.”� Category:Saga 4 Category:Teen Wolf Category:The Wolf Prophet